Bonifacy - Zdumiewająco nieskoczny mugol laboratoryjny
by S. Blomquist
Summary: Czyli ponure przeżycia pierwszego mugola, który tak jakby zinfiltrował Hogwart, w większej mierze doświadczone wewnątrz kufra. (Miejscami celowo przesadzone).


_(Betowała Grindylow)._

* * *

Piętnastoletni Bonifacy z niechęcią wpatrywał się w swoją otyłą do granic możliwości matkę, która nie potrafiła podnieść się z ziemi, szybko stając się centrum uwagi śpieszących się na pociągi przechodniów. Wcześniej, gdy ktoś przypadkiem ją szturchnął ramieniem, w efekcie czego straciła równowagę i upadła z głośnym, prawdziwie żabim skrzekiem, Bonifacy zauważył na paru twarzach kąśliwe uśmieszki, ale teraz, kiedy tak kołysała się z boku na bok, próbując dosięgnąć ławki i wyciągając ku niemu rękę, licząc na pomoc…  
Bonifacy czuł, że wszyscy współczuli mu takiej matki. Gdyby był na ich miejscu, pewnie sam zareagowałby tak samo, ale teraz towarzyszyła mu jedynie niebezpiecznie szybko wzrastająca irytacja sytuacją, w jakiej się znalazł, wściekłość na Helgę – patrzącą na niego błagalnie tymi maleńkimi świńskimi oczkami, na wpół ukrytymi pod obwisłymi od naporu tłuszczu brwiami – i doskonale znajome mu zawstydzenie, jak na razie lekkie.  
 _Jedyna lekka rzecz w moim życiu._  
Dlaczego Helga zawsze musiała go w to wciągać? Czy wciąż, po tych wszystkich latach życia z rosnącą i rosnącą nadwagą, naprawdę nie potrafiła zrozumieć, jak kłopotliwe było nie tylko przebywanie w jej towarzystwie, ale również bycie zmuszonym do pomagania jej we wszystkim?  
Przynajmniej parę razy w tygodniu Bonifacy musiał stawiać czoła upokorzeniu, na jakie skazywał go stan matki: a to rozstrojona przez syna waga – wskazująca średnio dziesięć kilogramów więcej, niż poprzednim razem, ignorując rzeczywistość – wprawiła ją w tak parszywy nastrój, że postanowiła udać się do okolicznego sklepu z ubraniami, by wykłócać się najpierw ze sprzedawcami, a później z menadżerem, oskarżając każdego, kto się nawinął, o uciskanie ludzi „przy kości" ( _Dobre sobie!_ – pomyślał Bonifacy) i bezczelne ignorowanie ich jako możliwych klientów; a to sklepowy wózek elektryczny magicznie wysiadał, w efekcie czego Bonifacy musiał przyprowadzać matce drugi, nieustannie odprowadzany smętnymi, przyzwyczajonymi do takiego stanu rzeczy spojrzeniami czekających na swoją kolej starszych ludzi; a to skrzek Helgi przedzierał się przez cały dom, już szczególnie ściany sypialni Bonifacego, sprawiając, że w końcu – po długim udawaniu, że nie słyszał – musiał zostawić swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, Charliego, samego z rajdem w Destiny, ryzykując, że zostanie rozłączony z serwerami gry za brak aktywności.  
A czego mogła wtedy oczekiwać od niego Helga? Oczywiście jedzenia.  
Jednak od czasu do czasu, gdy tracił resztki cierpliwości, Bonifacy pozwalał sobie na małe akty zemsty, jego zdaniem całkowicie uzasadnione. Raz padało na dodanie środków przeczyszczających do ulubionych potraw matki (w takich ilościach, by spędziła na toalecie cały dzień, jeżeli nie więcej – zależy od wagi przewinienia), w terenie zwykle ograniczał się do plucia do Extra Large kubka z Coca Colą, która według Bonifacego wyżarła Heldze mózg, a czasami…  
Czasami trafiały się złote okazje.  
Obrzydzony Bonifacy miał ochotę odwrócić wzrok od matki nawołującej go desperackim, podszytym gniewem głosem. Wcisnął ręce w kieszenie. Mimo wszystko, gdy odchodził powolnym krokiem, z uniesioną głową i kąśliwym uśmieszkiem na buntowniczej twarzy, utrzymał kontakt wzrokowy z sapiącą głośno, czerwoną jak piwonia Helgą, która nie potrafiła pojąć, dlaczego syn tak ją potraktował.  
Kiedy minął peron dziewiąty i dziesiąty, zauważył, że wokół kręciło się sporo niedorzecznie ubranych ludzi. W środku potwornie upalnego lata niektórzy nosili długie po ziemię szaty, w dodatku czarne, a na domiar wszystkiego głowy skrywali pod szpiczastymi, ciemnymi tiarami. W bonifacowym osądzie, szczególnie ci w jego wieku, byli jedynie nerdami bez przyszłości, o smutnym życiu krążącym wokół fikcyjnego uniwersum, za bohaterów którego bezwstydnie się przebierali.  
Wreszcie dotarł do męskiej toalety. Zawlókł się do kabiny, gdzie przekręcił zamek w drzwiach, opuścił deskę i usiadł na niej, z kieszeni wytartych jeansów wyciągając marnie wyglądającego skręta. Bonifacy, nie chcąc skończyć tak jak matka, nie robił niczego, co mogłoby zaszkodzić jego zdrowiu – jadł zdrowe posiłki w rozsądnych ilościach (najbardziej zbilansowane, jakie mógł sobie przyrządzić w domu, którego lodówka zawsze była zapełniona śmieciowym żarciem, mrożonkami i napojami gazowanymi), nie palił papierosów, nigdy nie zamierzał spróbować alkoholu, z narkotyków akceptował tylko marihuanę, ale i tak zwracał się do niej jedynie parę razy w roku. Szkoda mu było pieniędzy z żałosnego kieszonkowego, by kupować ją częściej.  
Dziś chciał dać Heldze popalić. Zostawił ją na pastwę losu, co prędzej czy później – kiedy minie pierwsze mącące umysł zdumienie – sprawi, że się wścieknie, a następnie wścieknie się jeszcze bardziej, gdy zrozumie, że jest zmuszona do wysiłku fizycznego – trzeba podkreślić: pierwszego od wydania syna na świat – jednak wisienką na torcie okaże się upalenie Bonifacego. Kusiło go również, by sprawić jej oczyszczający koktajl, który prawie trwale uziemi ją w łazience, lecz przeczuwał, że taki zbieg okoliczności mógłby zwrócić uwagę nawet jego matki.  
 _Chociaż… czy Helga w ogóle zauważy?_ – przemknęło mu przez myśl. Przecież przypominała sobie o jego istnieniu dopiero wtedy, gdy chodziło o jedzenie. _Zrób jedzenie, przynieś jedzenie, podaj jedzenie… Jedzenie, jedzenie, jedzenie. McChicken, z którego wyciąga sałatę, McRoyal ociekający tłuszczem, McMuffin z bekonem na jajku…_  
 _McHelga._  
Na samą myśl o specjałach McDonalda przez smukłe ciało Bonifacego przebiegł dreszcz obrzydzenia. Kiedy był jeszcze niewiedzącym lepiej dzieckiem i nie mógł zabierać głosu w sprawie tego, czym karmiła go Helga, jadał tam nie codziennie, a parę razy dziennie. Czasami, jak spłynęło na niego nieopisane szczęście, mógł odetchnąć od monotonii i zjeść pozbawione smaku frytki z KFC lub pizzę z PizzaHut. W tamtym okresie miał sporą jak na dziecko w jego wieku nadwagę, a Helga nie przestawała go tuczyć, nie słuchając opinii lekarzy, nauczycieli i męża, Franka, którzy nieustannie powtarzali, że Bonifacy nie może żyć na takiej diecie. Jednak jego schorowany ojciec, choć wiecznie tkwiący pod pantoflem nieustępliwej, zaślepionej jedzeniem żony, zaczął przemycać do domu więcej zieleniny, ryzykując, że usłyszy nieprzyjemne komentarze od obrzydzonej widokiem warzyw i owoców Helgi. Bonifacy wiedział, że matka nie ma zielonego pojęcia, jak poprawnie przyrządzać te zupełnie jej obce, odpychające dziwactwa, więc sam musiał nauczyć się gotować, a po jakimś czasie przygotowywał obiady nie tylko dla siebie, ale i dla ojca zmęczonego dietą składającą się z menu McDonalda.  
Jednak Bonifacy zdawał sobie sprawę, że długo tak nie pozostanie. W przeciwieństwie do reszty członków rodziny nie oszukiwał się, myśląc, że Frankowi uda się ponownie wygrać walkę z rakiem, który tym razem nie zaatakował drugiej nogi, a liczne organy, o jakich Bonifacy nie chciał myśleć. Był stuprocentowo pewien, że to wina Helgi – niejednokrotnie czytał o efektach złych diet, o spożywaniu zbyt wielkich ilości przetworzonego jedzenia, produktów odzwierzęcych i ich powiązaniu z rakiem. Bonifacowe zdrowe posiłki nie mogły odwrócić szkód spowodowanych dwudziestosześcioletnim małżeństwem z osobą, dla której nie liczył się nikt i nic poza jedzeniem.  
Jego ojciec umierał. Bonifacy twierdził, że nigdy nie wybaczy tego Heldze, a krótko po śmierci Franka planował zerwać z nią wszelkie kontakty i starać się o emancypację albo wyprowadzić do ciotki mieszkającej tu, w Londynie. Właśnie od niej wracali – latem często ją odwiedzali, zwykle zostawali u niej na tydzień, a surowa ciocia Honorata nie tylko bez owijania w bawełnę mówiła, co sądzi o nadwadze i lenistwie Helgi, ale na oczach wszystkich podawała jej o wiele mniejsze porcje jedzenia i odmawiała dokładek (to akurat każdemu).  
A Helga była skłonna stanąć na głowie, by coś przekąsić.  
Bonifacy uśmiechnął się szeroko na myśl o cioci. Imponowała mu, nadawali na tych samych falach, stąd wiedział, że dobrze by się dogadywali, gdyby u niej zamieszkał. Tak naprawdę nie śpieszyło mu się do dorosłości, więc wolałby zatrzymać się u Honoraty, jednak zdawał sobie sprawę, że jeżeli ten plan nie wypali, będzie musiał stawić czoła swoim lękom.  
Drgnął, z przyzwyczajenia chowając skręta za plecami, gdy usłyszał trzaśnięcie drzwi. Kilka par butów ciężko uderzało o wymagającą odświeżenia posadzkę, a odgłosy toczących się kółek przywiodły Bonifacemu na myśl ciągniętą za właścicielem ciężką walizę.  
Zaciągnął się ostatni raz, niezadowolony, bo sprzedano mu towar podrzędnej jakości, chociaż zapłacił przyzwoicie. Już miał podnieść się z deski i wrzucić niedopałek do toalety, kiedy drzwi kabiny stanęły otworem, z łomotem uderzając o wykafelkowaną ścianę. Bonifacy podskoczył w miejscu, przerażony, wpatrując się w twarze młodych, ale zdecydowanie starszych od niego chłopaków w ciemnych szatach. Jeden z nich – wysoki, czarnoskóry i postawny – trzymał różdżkę, uśmiechając się do Bonifacego w nieprzyjemny, wywołujący ciarki sposób.  
– Co robicie? – spytał zaniepokojony Bonifacy, niezadowolony z faktu, że w jego głosie pobrzmiewał strach. Gdyby chciał cofnąć się jeszcze dalej w wąskiej kabinie, musiałby wejść na sedes.  
– No właśnie, co robicie? – zapytała znudzonym, ale i trochę zniecierpliwionym głosem dziewczyna, której Bonifacy nie mógł zobaczyć. – Zresztą nieważne, tylko się pośpieszcie. Nie możemy wiecznie trzymać drzwi zamkniętych, bo mugole się zorientują i po kogoś pójdą. Nie powinniśmy ściągać na siebie niepotrzebnej uwagi.  
– Spokojnie, Vulpa, mugolami nie musimy się martwić, przecież nie odpowiadamy takiemu robactwu… – skwitował chłodno czarnoskóry chłopak, wciąż trzymając przypartego do ściany Bonifacego na muszce.  
– Mugolom może nie, ale ministerstwu tak, Ebenezerze. Użyłeś w jego obecności zaklęcia, więc pozostaje nam mieć nadzieję, że nie sprawdzą tego ze względu na początek roku szkolnego… Lepiej się pośpieszcie.  
– Przepuśćcie mnie – zażądał słabym głosem Bonifacy, gdy Ebenezer zagrodził mu drogę. – Przesuń się…  
– Co to, ty śmierdzący mugolu? – spytał drugi chłopak, pyzaty i zapryszczały blondyn o głębokim, szorstkim głosie. Szybko sięgnął po skręta, jednak wysportowany, zwinny Bonifacy wykonał płynny unik. – _Accio!_  
Bonifacy wytrzeszczył oczy – tego jeszcze w życiu nie widział. Skręt wystrzelił jak z procy z jego dłoni, trafiając w otwarte, dziewczęco różane usta blondyna, który momentalnie zakrztusił się i mało co nie zwymiotował, próbując go wypluć. W pierwszym momencie Bonifacy zamarł w przerażeniu, wciąż poniekąd zaskoczony latającym jointem, poniekąd bojąc się o własne siedzenie po tak niefortunnym zdarzeniu. Jednak perlisty, dziewczęcy śmiech i paskudny rechot drugiego dryblasa sprawiły, że trochę się rozluźnił, a nawet blado uśmiechnął, co Ebenezer od razu zauważył.  
– Coś cię rozbawiło? – spytał z jawnym zainteresowaniem, nieznacznie unosząc brew.  
Bonifacy spodziewał się zastraszania fizycznego, a nie delikatnie podszytego groźbą pytania. Dreszcz wstrząsnął jego ciałem.  
Mógłby im uciec. Mógłby.  
Nie chodziło o przewagę liczebną – Bonifacy zawsze i wszędzie szczycił się swoją szybkością osiągniętą ciężką pracą. W szkole wygrywał wszystkie biegi, nieważne, na jakie odległości; wierzył, że ta umiejętność pomogłaby mu w wyminięciu chłopaków, natomiast z dziewczyną by sobie poradził. Już dawno czmychnąłby stamtąd, gdyby nie złowrogo wycelowane w niego różdżki, które w myślach określał zgrabnym mianem „magicznych patyków", i przywołujący czar rzucony na skręta.  
A co, jeśliby i on się tak zakrztusił?  
Niewzruszony, przepełniony pewnością siebie oraz wyższością wzrok Ebenezera zamrażał krew w bonifacowych żyłach.  
– Eb, nie będę tu stała wiecznie. Pięć… – zaczęła odliczać Vulpecula, w jej głosie wciąż czaiła się nieumiejętnie skrywana nutka rozbawienia wpadką blondyna.  
Bonifacy poczuł lodowaty pot spływający po plecach.  
– Cztery…  
W ustach zapanowała pustynna susza.  
– Trzy…  
Twarz Ebenezera wykrzywiła się, a górne zęby obnażyły, gdy oszczędnym, a zarazem gwałtownym ruchem nadgarstka sprawił, że z ciemnej różdżki trzasnęło jak z bicza, a oślepiające światło pomknęło wgłąb kabiny.  
W pierwszej chwili, właściwie ułamek sekundy po trafieniu, Bonifacy chciał się roześmiać – nic się nie stało. Był cały. Nic nie poderwało się i wleciało mu w usta, niczym się nie zakrztusił, nic go nie bolało. Był cały.  
 _(A ten cały Ebenezer nawet nie wiedział, źe trzeba wymówić jakąś dziwną formułkę… Ha! Też coś!)_  
Natomiast w drugiej chwili zorientował się, że chociaż uchował się przy życiu, nie tracąc żadnych kończyn ani końca nosa, całkowicie stracił władzę nad ciałem, wiotczejąc jak szmaciana lalka beznamiętnie odrzucona w kąt. Sparaliżowany Bonifacy grzmotnął na sedes, w duchu wyjąc z bólu w plecach, które nabiły się na twardą krawędź, zsunął się na śmierdzącą moczem posadzkę, głową zahaczając o nieduży biały kosz. Trochę jego zawartości, głównie kolorowe papierki po słodyczach i paragony, wylądowało na jego głowie, jednak na karku poczuł coś nieprzyjemnie gumowatego…  
Odrobina wymiocin wypłynęła mu z ust, pozostawiając po sobie kwaskowaty posmak. Spleciony w ciasny supeł żołądek wierzgnął raz jeszcze, na szczęście uspokoił się prędko, gdy zrozumiał, że Bonifacy miał teraz większe zmartwienia. Sparaliżowanie i wiszące nad nim widmo przyglądającego mu się dziwnie Ebenezera przerażały go do szpiku kości, a na domiar złego jeszcze ta świadomość, że nie mógł ani przełknąć, ani odkrztusić wymiocin…  
Kwilił bezgłośnie, zaczynał mieć mocne problemy z oddychaniem. Nie rozumiał, co się działo. Wewnętrznie panikował, czując napływające do oczu łzy, które prędko przesłoniły mu wszystko, zmieniając Ebenezera w rozmazaną, ciemną plamę.  
– Przygotuj kufer – polecił beznamiętnie, trąciwszy butem nogę Bonifacego.  
– Jak to kufer? – odezwał się blondyn, zadzierając głowę, by spojrzeć na Ebenezera. W jego oczach zobaczył coś, czego nie potrafił nazwać, ale jedno wiedział na pewno – cokolwiek to było, nie podobało mu się ani trochę.  
– Desmond, daj ten kufer, a nie – poradził mu w dobrej wierze tyczkowaty brunet, z poświęceniem unikający władczego, nieznoszącego sprzeciwu wzroku Ebenezera, który wyglądał trochę tak, jakby właśnie patrzył na wyjątkowo obrzydliwego robala, kontemplując, czy powinien go zgnieść podeszwą lśniącego buta.  
– Dobra, jak chcecie – odmruknął Desmond, wzruszając ramionami, jakby mu to nie przeszkadzało, jednak wewnętrznie się buntował. – Ale moje rzeczy idą do waszych…  
Z przyzwyczajenia miał ochotę się zgiąć i otworzyć kufer ręcznie, jednak zauważył spojrzenie Ebenezera. Udał, że się rozciągał, chcąc podkreślić, że nie ma nic przeciwko takiemu rozwojowi sytuacji, a już na pewno nie w nim szukać rozterek moralnych, a w końcu opróżnił zawartość kufra czarami. Robiąc to, rozmyślał o pozostawionej w domu, w dalekiej Irlandii, młodszej siostrze, charłaczce, jednak nawet wspomnienie tego, jak bawiła się w ogrodzie z podarowanym na urodziny szczeniakiem, nie poprawiło mu humoru. Zresztą nie miało – Desmond paranoicznie bał się myśli, że Ebenezer mógłby znaleźć w jego niechronionym niczym umyśle coś, co by go naraziło.  
– Nieee maaam całeeego dniaaa! – Przeciągłe wycie opartej o drzwi Vulpeculi nieco rozładowało napiętą atmosferę między chłopakami, jednak na dłuższą metę wcale nie polepszyło sprawy.  
– Przymknij się – syknął Ebenezer. W jego cichym, ostrym głosie wyraźnie zabrzmiała groźba.  
Desmond przełknął ślinę, rzucając ukradkowe spojrzenie nieprzejętej niczym Vulpeculi, która tupała nogami patyczaka i uderzała w drzwi zbielałymi pięściami, zachowując się jak rozkapryszone dziecko. Z obserwacji Desmonda wynikało, że Ebenezer do niebezpiecznego stopnia przypominał wilka szykującego się do skoku na ofiarę.  
– EEEBEEENEEEZEEEEEE…  
Ebenezer okrężnym ruchem nadgarstka posłał w stronę rozwrzeszczanej Vulpeculi podkręcone zaklęcie, które trafiło ją prosto w brzuch. W czasie, kiedy on pakował do kufra wiotkiego Bonifacego, Vulpecula objęła się szczupłymi rękoma, zgięta w pół. Chciała wrzasnąć, rozsierdzona, jednak język przylepił się jej do podniebienia, a każda próba wyrzucenia z jakiejkolwiek obelgi kończyła się rwącym bólem.  
Ostatecznie Vulpecula kopnęła Ebenezera w goleń, po czym – obrażona na cały świat – sprintem wybiegła z łazienki, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.  
Gdy tylko wieko kufra zamknęło się ze zgrzytem, czar paraliżujący przestał działać, a Bonifacy natychmiast odkaszlnął wszystko, cały zapłakany od potwornie drapiącego i palącego gardła. Wcześniej kilkukrotnie był pewien, że to koniec, że umrze, dławiąc się własnymi wymiocinami na podłodze obszczanej łazienki, ze zużytą prezerwatywą za kołnierzem, jednak cyrki Vulpeculi go uratowały – zaklęcie Ebenezera ściśle wiązało się z jego aktualnymi emocjami, co wyjaśniało problemy z oddychaniem. Wtedy gniew Ebenezera koncentrował się jedynie na nim, na nikim innym.  
W kufrze Bonifacy starał się nie myśleć o wszystkim, czego doświadczył. Starannie odsunął na bok wspomnienia promienistych zaklęć, zignorował przemożną chęć na rozpłakanie się jak dziecko, poświęcając całą uwagę skoncentrowaniu się na jednym zadaniu – wydostaniu się z kufra.  
Wrzeszczał, kopał, jeszcze raz wrzeszczał, obijał się i walił pięściami, gdzie popadło, czując, że pokrywa drżała pod naporem jego ataków. Po wyczerpującym kwadransie wciąż nie dawał za wygraną, naiwnie wierząc, że da radę od środka poradzić sobie z zamknięciem, jednak z każdą następną minutą tracił zapał. Zdarł gardło, nierozsądnie z niego korzystając, stłukł ręce i nogi, prędko opadając z sił.  
W tamtym czasie zdarzyło się też coś, czego nie potrafił logicznie wyjaśnić. Określiłby to jako uczucie nieprzyjemnego ścisku, w żaden sposób niezwiązanego z byciem w ciasnym kufrze. Ten ścisk opanował całe jego ciało, nasilał się, pulsował, a choć był nieprzyjemny, nie bolał. Bonifacy w naturalnych warunkach nie zbliżyłby się ani o krok do miejsca, które wywoływało w nim takie reakcje. Z każdym kolejnym przebytym dystansem, gdy tak ciągnięto go do źródła tej odpychającej mocy, chciał się cofnąć na rozsądną odległość, uciec, nie mieszać się do tych niebezpiecznych spraw.  
Bonifacy przeraził się, gdy uścisk jeszcze bardziej przybrał na sile, wydobywając resztki powietrza ze ściśniętych płuc, jednak kilkanaście długich sekund później już śmiało mógł oddychać. Zniknął podniosły szmer rozmów dorosłych oraz wrzaski konduktorów, na ich miejscu rozgrzmiały głównie piskliwe głosiki dzieci podekscytowanych szkołą.  
Ostatecznie, po długiej walce, Bonifacy rozpłakał się. Jego jedyną osłodą sytuacji był fakt, że przynajmniej nie zmoczył się na oczach tych dziwaków, czarnoksiężników, których zapewne niezmiernie by to ucieszyło. W osądzie Bonifacego szczególnie zadowoliłoby to Ebenezera. On, choć przez większość czasu niewzruszony, wydawał się czerpać nieopisaną przyjemność ze strachu, jaki udawało mu się wzbudzać nie tylko u Bonifacego, ale również u swoich kompanów.  
Z wymęczonym, ściśniętym strachem gardłem przysłuchiwał się wszystkim rozmowom, nawet takim o pogodzie, siedząc – a raczej leżąc – jak na szpilkach. Momentami aż tak się bał, że wpadał w dziwny, nieznany mu dotąd stan całkowitego otępienia, podczas którego rozmyślał jedynie o tym, jak bardzo nie chciał umrzeć.  
Po paru długich godzinach leżenia w embrionalnej pozycji Bonifacy nie miał już czym płakać. Wpatrywał się w ciemność, nie rejestrował drobnego drżenia kufra, momentami przechodzącego w gwałtowniejsze podrywy, nieczuły na wszystko. Nawet nie mrugał. Nie zwracał najmniejszej uwagi na ból oraz mrowienie w zdrętwiałych, posiniaczonych kończynach, po prostu trwał, zawieszony w letargu.  
W ciągu całej podróży wspomniano o nim tylko raz. Zdyszana Vulpecula wpadła do przedziału, czerwona rumieńcem oburzenia.  
– Wiecie, kto jest w tym roku prefektem naczelnym? Moja ulubiona szlama… – Dała przyjaciołom szansę na odpowiedź, jednak żadna nie nadeszła, dlatego też postanowiła zmienić temat: – Eb, w tej sprawie nie będę cię kryła, rozumiemy się?  
– W jakiej sprawie? – spytał nieobecnie Ebenezer, jak gdyby myślami zawędrował gdzieś daleko stąd.  
– W wiesz-jakiej-sprawie – wysyczała znacząco Vulpecula. Z kształtnych ust Ebenezera wyrwało się jedynie ciche „och", nadal odrobinę nieobecne. – Wylecisz za to.  
– Przykro mi, ale zatrważająco dziwnym trafem nie interesuje mnie twoje zdanie.  
Vulpecula naburmuszyła się i wściekła jak osa wypadła z przedziału, nie odwracając się za siebie. Paru przypadkowych przechodniów, którzy śmieli popatrzyć się na nią krzywo, zostało potraktowanych niewymyślnymi zaklęciami, przez co Slytherin stracił pierwsze w tym roku szkolnym punkty, plasując się na zaszczytnym ostatnim miejscu w boju o Puchar Domów.  
Bonifacy na jakiś czas wybudził się z letargu, czując, że kufer zdecydowanie ruszył, przemieszczając się, a ktoś, kto go za sobą ciągnął, nie zwracał uwagi na wyboje i zapełnione brudną deszczówką dziury.  
I wtedy znów się zaczęło – to samo uczucie, którego doświadczył krótko po tym, jak zamknięto go w kufrze. Nieznana siła napierała na Bonifacego z każdej strony, odpychała, dawała do zrozumienia, że ma się nie zbliżać, jeżeli życie mu miłe. W czasie jazdy powozem ledwo mógł oddychać, czaszka eksplodowała mu bólem, a gdy próbował wołać o pomoc, język plątał się, gardło ścisnęło.  
Bonifacy zwymiotował, tym razem obficie, i w następnej chwili zemdlał.  
Przebudził się, gdy ucisk i problemy z oddychaniem przestały. Na przemian zapadał w półsen, a później się z niego wybudzał, by zwracać uwagę na nowe szczegóły – chór głosów dzieci i nastolatków, rozprawiających o wakacyjnych przygodach i podróżach, zamienił się w dziwnie, nienaturalnie piskliwe głosiki stworzeń, które według napiętego jak struna Bonifacego nie mogły być ludźmi. Przysłuchując się ich ledwo dosłyszalnym kroczkom, stwierdził, że te istoty musiały nie grzeszyć wzrostem.  
Gdy kufer zamarł raz jeszcze na, jak się wydawało, dłuższy czas, Bonifacy znów pozwolił sobie na bezmyślne, tępe wpatrywanie się w ciemność. Po godzinie zaczął kontemplować, czy może przysnął, jednak nie dane mu było dojść do konkretnego wniosku, jako że wierzgnął niczym śmiertelnie przerażone zwierzę, słysząc trzaśnięcie drzwi.  
Cały zesztywniał, przygotowując się na najgorsze. Umysł zaczął go zwodzić, Bonifacy czuł, jak kufer się przesuwał, słyszał, jak zatrzaski odblokowują, jednak ktoś, kto wszedł do środka pomieszczenia, wcale nie zamierzał zawracać sobie nim teraz głowy.  
Słysząc zawodzenie sprężyn dokładnie nad głową, Bonifacy zorientował się, że musiał zostać wsunięty pod łóżko, lecz wciąż wyczekiwał ataku, zmienienia zdania. Mięśnie paliły go od długiego tkwienia w tej samej pozycji.  
Zmarszczył brwi, nie potrafiąc określić nowych dźwięków. Łowił uchem ciche, urywane oddechy, delikatny szelest tkanin, mokre odgłosy łudząco przypominające mlaskanie… Po chwili zrozumiał, że nikt nie spożywał niczego łapczywie, wiercąc się na poskrzypującym materacu. Właśnie rozgrywała się nad nim dość intymna scena.  
– Zaczekaj – wymamrotał niewyraźnie Ebenezer, cmokając coś. Zamruczał jak kot, chwilowo usatysfakcjonowany.  
Bonifacy nagle popadł w dziwny stan otępienia, nieznacznie podobny do poprzednich. Musiał walczyć z opadającymi powiekami, szczypał się w nogi, żeby nie zasnąć i móc wsłuchiwać się w otoczenie. Czuł się tak, jakby ni stąd, ni zowąd wpadł w próżnię, jakby znajdował się na dnie nieprawdopodobnie głębokiej studni, o której ścianki obijały się zniekształcone odgłosy, urywane słowa, niepełne, pozbawione sensu zdania.  
Próbował zrozumieć, co się z nim działo, jednak otumanienie uniemożliwiało mu sformułowanie myśli, połączenie faktów, a nawet określenie czasu, jaki znajdował się w tym dziwnym stanie.  
– Untermensch – usłyszał.  
 _Brednie…_  
Znów ledwo pokonał siłę, która starała się zamknąć mu oczy, uśpić go, a szczególnie jego czujność. Zawirował w pozornej nicości, zdezorientowany i ogłuszony, na dłuższy moment tracąc kontakt z rzeczywistością.  
– Współczujesz… – Przerwa. – …jak on?  
– Nie – zaprzeczył gorliwie głos. Za gorliwie.  
Bonifacy znów się zatracił, oczy wywróciły mu się do wnętrza głowy. Było mu tu tak przyjemnie… Tak ciepło…  
– Wynocha! – ryknął Ebenezer.  
Drzwi zaskrzypiały.  
Bonifacy, wreszcie przebudzony, zdołał poruszyć ręką i przytrzymać palcem drżącą, ciężką jak ołów powiekę. Nie podda się… Przygryzł język – ból pomógł mu się ocucić.  
Specyficzne dźwięki ledwo przedzierały się do wnętrza kufra. Coś jakby kwilenie zwierzęcia, krztuszenie się, rozpaczliwe łapanie oddechu… Znów to kwilenie sprawiające, że Bonifacy czuł się tak, jakby był świadkiem czegoś nieodpowiedniego, nienaturalnego… złego.  
 _Co jest?_  
Po chwili udało mu się skoncentrować, więc uderzył pięścią w pokrywę, zdeterminowany, by przerwać to, cokolwiek się działo.  
Całe otumanienie zniknęło jak za dotykiem czarodziejskiej różdzki. Bonifacy z tego wszystkiego aż rąbnął głową w ściankę kufra, słysząc przemykające wokół jego głowy kroki, a następnie donośne trzaśnięcie drzwi.  
Przestał oddychać, gdy tym razem kufer naprawdę wysunął się spod łóżka, a zatrzaski zwolniły. W momencie uniesienia pokrywy Bonifacy od razu zwiotczał, ponownie tracąc władzę nad ciałem, sparaliżowany nie tylko zaklęciem. Ebenezer wpatrywał się w niego, siedząc na posadzce w siadzie skrzyżnym, smukłą dłonią podpierając brodę ze zgrabnym dołeczkiem. W jego wzroku, spokojnym, a zarazem wypełnionym ciekawością, kryło się coś jeszcze, coś, czego Bonifacy nie mógł określić, a przynajmniej nie w stanie zamrażającego krew w żyłach przerażenia.  
Ebenezer patrzył na niego jak na obiekt doświadczalny.  
Bonifacy niewiele pamiętał z paru następnych dni bycia mugolem laboratoryjnym. Większość czasu, kiedy uczniowie mieli szkolne zajęcia, spędzał w kufrze, załatwiając się pod siebie oraz z wytęsknieniem wyczekując, aż ktoś poda mu coś do jedzenia i picia, a blondyn, w którym nie od razu rozpoznał Desmonda, nawet go oczyszczał, chociaż Bonifacy podejrzewał, że jedynie ze względu na smród, jaki musiał wydobywać się z kufra.  
Jednak to, co wyrabiał z nim Ebenezer, pamiętał doskonale. Za doskonale. Marzył o zapadnięciu w przyjemny, bezpieczny letarg, podczas kiedy zaklęcia boleśnie go zmniejszały, zdaje się zapominając o dostosowaniu rozmiaru wnętrzności, a później przywracały do normalności, by zaraz rozdąć go jak balon. Podrzucano nim jak zabawką, sprawiano, że latał po komnatach, osiągając zawrotne, przerażające prędkości, wieńcząc przedstawienie zatrzymaniem go na centymetr przed rąbnięciem w ścianę. Zamieniano go w zwierzęta, głównie maleńkie robaki, ale i również w szczury, zmuszano do jedzenia podejrzanie wyglądających papek, pojono śmierdzącymi, dymiącymi wywarami o temperaturze pokojowej… Czasami Ebenezer miał jednak ochotę na inne zabawy – wtedy Bonifacy słyszał w głowie dziwne syczenie, nienawistne szepty, które nakłaniały go do złych rzeczy, a nieprzyjemne wspomnienia – w większości związane z matką – zapętlały się w jego umyśle, nie dając mu chwili wytchnienia.  
Ostatni dzień jednak różnił się od poprzednich – Ebenezer rzucał na Bonifacego dziwne czary, takie, które nie miały żadnego efektu. Zawieszony w powietrzu Bonifacy wewnętrznie wzdrygał się za każdym razem, gdy słyszał formułkę zaklęcia, paranoicznie spodziewając się, że na skutek uboczny tych wszystkich czarów, jego zdaniem z okrutnie opóźnionym działaniem, zamieni się w coś dziwnego albo stanie mu się coś, co zostanie z nim do końca życia…  
Albo umrze.  
Bonifacy poczuł, jak ciepła fala spokoju oblała jego ciało. Odprężył się, rozluźnił do granic możliwości napięte, obolałe mięśnie, powoli opadając na przyjemnie chłodną podłogę. Nie przejmował się siedzącym na odrapanej ławce Ebenezerem, który celował w niego różdżką; po prostu chciał wstać.  
I wstał, wiedziony tą łaskoczącą w brzuchu chęcią. Rozprostował nogi, pomasował szyję, przeciągnął się, podrapał po twarzy do krwi.  
 _Dzień jak co dzień_ – stwierdził głos Ebenezera w bonifacowej głowie.  
Bonifacy poddał się przemożnemu pragnieniu, by założyć leżące w kącie komnaty ciemne szaty z zieloną podszewką i godłem Slytherinu, a następnie jak gdyby nigdy nic wyszedł na zimny korytarz, nie zwracając uwagi na mijających go uczniów, którzy oglądali się za nim i jego krwawą szramą na policzku.  
Z jakiegoś powodu te małe rzeczy niesamowicie go ucieszyły, jakby zrobił coś dobrze, jakby został pochwalony… Przyjemne, ciepłe uczucie.  
Tego dnia Bonifacy wyczyniał wiele dziwnych rzeczy, jednak nie zastanawiał się nad nimi – po prostu bezmyślnie wskoczył do jeziora, przepłynął je wpław, chociaż nigdy nie należał do świetnych pływaków, niedługo później – przemoczony do suchej nitki – biegał po błoniach, niepokojąc wylegujących się w promieniach słonecznych uczniów, następnie uderzył w twarz znielubioną przez Vulpeculę Naczelną Szlamę i pognał z powrotem do zamku, by w Wielkiej Sali wdrapać się na jeden z długich stołów (tak się składało – należący do Gryffindoru) i skakać, próbując dosięgnąć te zaczarowane świece, które wisiały najniżej w powietrzu. Niestety wtedy w sali nie znajdował się nikt ze starszyzny, by zainteresować się sprawą.  
Bonifacy grzecznie wrócił do Ebenezera, cierpliwie czekając, aż ten czarami zasklepi mu ranę na policzku, by mniej rzucał się w oczy, i zmieni kolor naszywki na szacie. Kiedy był już gotowy, z nowymi drucianymi, trochę wykrzywionymi okularami na nosie oraz zawiniątkiem w dłoni energicznym krokiem skierował się do wieży Ravenclawu, gdzie stał tak długo, starając się rozwikłać zagadkę kołatki, aż wreszcie przyszedł jakiś zobojętniały siódmoklasista, który wpuścił go do środka. Bonifacy, poddając się chęci, skradał się za kanapą, by nie rzucić się w oczy Naczelnej Szlamie siedzącej przed kominkiem i sporządzającej notatki z podręcznika do tłumaczenia run dla zaawansowanych. Pod schodami prowadzącymi do dormitoriów dziewczyn zostawił specjalną przesyłkę, starannie zawiniętą w szary papier i obwiązaną fikuśną różową wstążeczką. Na dołączonej kartce zapisano imię i nazwisko adresata.  
Gdy Bonifacy już posłusznie wracał do Ebenezera, przeskakując po dwa stopnie na krętych schodach, niespodziewanie stanął oko w oko z opiekunem Ravenclawu, brodatym mężczyzną po trzydziestce. Zdawało się, że profesor nie zareagował na jego widok, jednak kiedy ośmielony Bonifacy ponownie ruszył, usłyszał mrukliwe:  
– Podejdź tu, chłopcze. – Mężczyzna zlustrował Bonifacego wzrokiem, gdy ten wypełnił polecenie. – Dlaczego podszywasz się pod mojego wychowanka? Hm… – Zamyślił się na moment, przyglądając się twarzy Bonifacego. – Nigdy cię tu nie widziałem. Przetransmutowałeś swój wygląd? A może to te nowe zaklęcie maskujące? Nie… Metamorfomag?  
Ebenezer zwietrzył niebezpieczeństwo i niechętnie cofnął zaklęcie Imperius. Nie sądził, że zabawa tak szybko się skończy.  
Bonifacy zareagował błyskawicznie – opuściło go wszechobecne szczęście, ciepło na sercu po wykonywaniu poleceń zadowolonego Ebenezera oraz wcześniejsza niewyczerpana energia. Mięśnie zapłonęły żywym ogniem, w głowie dudniło z powodu odwodnienia, a gdy drżące nogi się pod nim ugięły, wymęczone magią ciało runęło na posadzkę. Stracił przytomność.  
Przebudził się dopiero w skrzydle szpitalnym.  
– I co teraz?  
Bonifacy ledwo poruszył się na łóżku, a wszystko go rozbolało. Czuł się tak, jakby jego kości miały pęknąć, gdyby tylko spróbował wykonać gwałtowniejsze ruchy, czaszkę przeszywał mu tępy, pulsujący ból, jednak lżejszy niż wcześniej.  
– Musimy się dowiedzieć, kto go tu przemycił – rozległ się zdecydowany głos opiekuna Ravenclawu.  
– Nie możecie go męczyć teraz ani w ciągu kilku następnych dni – przypomniała kobieta o głosie starego człowieka. – Wiele przeszedł, był traktowany jak zabawka, a na domiar złego ćwiczono na nim zaklęcia, więc długo będzie osłabiony. Podam mu łagodne środki, żeby przespał drogę do Świętego Munga, a tam najpewniej postąpią z nim podobnie, inaczej niepotrzebnie się zdenerwuje, a tego nie chcemy.  
– Im dłużej czekamy z zadaniem pytań, tym mniejsza szansa na ukaranie odpowiedzialnego ucznia – podkreślił profesor. – Coś takiego nie może ujść nikomu płazem, siostro.  
– Nie, nie zgadzam się. Mugolska psychika jest krucha i wrażliwa, a ten chłopiec dostatecznie wiele wycierpiał. Moglibyśmy go stracić całkowicie. Nie zamierzam odesłać go z powrotem do rodziny w stanie wegetatywnym. Mugole nie raz reagowali gorzej na zbyt długie wystawienie na intensywną, zaawansowaną magię – przypomniała kąśliwie. – Nawet kiedy odzyska siły, nie dadzą wam pozwolenia na użycie legilimencji.  
– Potrzebujemy tylko imienia.  
– Profesorze Cavanaugh, z całym szacunkiem, ale nie orientuje się pan w temacie. Nie ugnę się, a niech mi pan wierzy, uzdrowicieli w ogóle nie zainteresuje pańskie zdanie. – Pielęgniarka odchrząknęła głośno. – Przypominam panu, że ten chłopiec nie tylko musiał się tu dostać za pomocą przejścia z King's Cross na magiczny peron, czyli został siłą wciągnięty przez silne antymugolskie zabezpieczenia, a w dodatku zmierzył się z hogwarckimi zaklęciami ochronnymi. Dziwię się, że to przeżył, szczególnie, że po Bitwie o Hogwart otaczające zamek zaklęcia są wzmocnione i usprawnione. Dla większości mugoli skończyłoby się to śmiercią.  
– Dobrze, rozumiem, ma siostra rację – odparł pokonany. W świetle takich faktów nie należało się wykłócać. – Nie będę już pani przeszkadzał.  
Pielęgniarka potaknęła, od razu zabierając się za pacjenta. Profesor Cavanaugh opuścił skrzydło szpitalne, zdeterminowany, by dowiedzieć się, kto tak urządził tego mugola.  
– Spokojnie – powiedziała łagodnie kobieta, dożylnie podając Bonifacemu mugolski lek. Gdy zobaczyła, jak po chwili zamknął oczy, uznała, że już odpłynął.  
Ścisnęła jego rękę, chcąc, żeby nie czuł się opuszczony, nawet jeżeli spał. Posiedziała przy nim chwilę, jednak nie mogła obserwować go wiecznie i odkładać nieuchronnego, więc z trudem wstała, chwytając się za plecy, i podreptała po różdżkę, by wezwać uzdrowicieli ze Świętego Munga.  
– Taka szkoda – mamrotała sama do siebie. – Nie będzie już taki sam.


End file.
